


Asperigus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, peluche
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta è molto legato al peluche della sua infanzia.





	Asperigus

Asperigus

 

Bulma si era addormentata accanto alla culla, stesa a faccia in giù nel letto, la mano ancora accanto a Trunks, abbandonata sulla copertina del bambino.

Il piccolo gorgogliò, guardando la madre esausta e si arrampicò sulle sbarre di legno. Spiccò il volo e fuggì dal suo lettino, atterrò sul pavimento e si allontanò a gattoni.

Vegeta entrò nella stanza, indossava solo dei pantaloncini blu aderenti e teneva un asciugamano abbandonato sulle spalle muscolose. Notò che il neonato stava frugando nella sua borsa.

Guardò Bulma, scosse il capo, la raggiunse e la coprì con un lenzuolo, raggiungendo il figlio con aria seria. Si piegò in avanti e notò che il piccolo si era aggrappato ad Asperigus.

Il piccolo aveva nascosto il viso nella pelliccia di tessuto del peluche a forma di Oozaru. Vegeta lo sollevò per il colletto del pigiamino, vide il piccolo scalciare, continuando a tenersi al giocattolo due volte più grande di lui.

Vegeta scosse il capo e raggiunse la culla, lasciandovi seduto il bambino.

“Se ti piace così tanto, puoi tenerlo. Però dovresti smettere di far stancare così tanto tua madre.

Sai, le mamme sono preziose. Andrebbero trattate bene.

 _Tsk_ , intesi?” domandò.

Trunks lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, la figura del padre si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.

Il bambino gorgogliò, il suo unico ciuffo color lilla gli finì davanti al viso. Cercò di mettersi in bocca la coda di Asperigus, ma Vegeta gliela sfilò dalle piccole labbra.

“Sai, quello me lo regalò la mia di madre. Si tratta dell’unico ricordo che ho di lei. Era una tipa combattiva, ma dolce, che pretendeva molto, ma sapeva dare tanto, esattamente come tua madre.

Quando ero piccolo non lo lasciavo praticamente mai. Sai, io non potevo stare accanto a mia madre, tu sei molto più fortunato di me” disse Bulma in modo gentile.

Trunks si sdraiò nel lettino e rotolò nel lettino, si coricò sul peluche e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

Vegeta lo sentì vagire e lo vide addormentarsi, spostò delicatamente la mano di Bulma dalla copertina e la utilizzò per avvolgere il figlio.

“Asperigus è un buon ‘amico’, quando io non ci sarò, ti proteggerà lui da parte mia. Piccolo ‘frutto dell’amore’” mormorò.

Bulma socchiuse un occhio e vide il principe dei saiyan allontanarsi e uscire dalla stanza. Controllò il figlio con la coda dell’occhio e si riaddormentò, sorridendo.

Trunks continuò a riposare, non smettendo di stringere il suo nuovo giocattolo.

 


End file.
